


in purrfect harmony

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Communication, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "All I can tell is it feels shameful."Claude pets his side with love and care, tone warm when he reminds him, "You know that's not allowed here, yeah?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	in purrfect harmony

**Author's Note:**

> indulgent husbands fic.
> 
>  **cw:** discussions of choking and pet play. as always, set in my universe with all my other fics.

Claude's had a long day and he's happy to put it to bed so he can focus on other matters, like his husband who he hasn't seen all day, missed dinner because of a meeting, missed sharing a soak because Dimitri got into bed before him but finally, they're together. Rolling around in bed for lighthearted fun, Claude pressing kiss after kiss to Dimitri's neck. Drawn to the area by the bright blue and dazzling gold detail of his collar. It tells Claude the sort of day Dimitri had, to indulge in the security it brings him while he was away from Claude. Makes him all the more determined to spoil him rotten, nuzzling at his jaw when he grins. 

"Mmm, lie back, Dima. I'm about to do wonderful things to you, kitten."

His grin only widens at the sudden flush breaking out across Dimitri's face except it all goes wrong a split second later, Dimitri's face freezing up in shock before he turns away to bury his face in a pillow. Shoulders tense, he refuses to budge when Claude lays a gentle hand on his back.

"Hey there. Can you tell me what happened, Dimitri?"

Claude's mouth purses with concern when Dimitri doesn't respond, only jerks his head back and forth. It's not... unusual for Dimitri to have trouble processing his feelings. Especially when they come up suddenly, take him by surprise, forcing him to broadcast his reaction to everyone nearby. He plays back the moment before but comes up short on what could have triggered this. 

"We don't have to talk, Dima, but can you turn around so I can hold you?"

Some of the tension leaks out of his frame. Dimitri still takes a generous second to face him again and the look on his face is starkly reminiscent of Claude every time he finds a page ripped out of an old book; absolutely miserable. 

"C'mere my handsome lion, I miss you already."

Dimitri's flush changes, hue less dark, but the sulking set of his lips remains. He curls close enough for Claude to tuck his arm around his waist, keep them eye to eye. Wants to see Dimitri's face as much as let Dimitri sees his. Make it so Dimitri can't project his worries or fears onto Claude when he can see his face for himself. Or, that's the ideal at least. He's no stranger to the mind's sabotage even in the face of solid evidence. True to his word, Claude doesn't force a conversation. Allows time to settle the air between them and lo and behold Dimitri finally speaks.

"My reaction earlier... it was wrong."

"Yeah? What was wrong about it?"

"When you called me kitten and I'm... wearing this." This, Claude knows, meaning his collar. "You give me this beautiful gift, the prettiest thing I've ever owned, and I sully it by responding to -" He cuts off frustrated. "I'm not an animal. I shouldn't have responded like that."

It's pretty clear to Claude what Dimitri is saying but he still needs to be sure. Can't be any less than explicit when they talk about these things. "I need you to tell me what you felt, Dimitri. I can't form a response without all the facts."

"You know." Dimitri stubbornly insists, to save what's left of his pride. "You can read it on my face, Claude. I know you can."

Claude doesn't budge from his position. "I'm not putting words in your mouth."

Dimitri groans agitated. Expression almost resentful before it breaks, shame flushing on his features. "...it turned me on. I lit up like a match on the inside." 

And freaked himself out. 

That _is_ about what Claude figured. 

"I think you made a pretty big leap, talking about perverting the present I gave you, all because two worlds collided in an unexpected way just now."

"But I did. You gave me this collar to remind me of you, and it helps, it gives me security on days my mind is restless. How could I cheapen that?"

"You didn't." Claude asserts. 

"Claude," Dimitri tries to argue but Claude's already put his foot down.

"A gift means you can do whatever you like with it. And more importantly, if your collar makes you think about me, and makes it feel like I'm close to you, doesn't it make sense your reactions to things might become more intense? Especially in a safe space like our bedroom?"

"...I've never felt like that before."

"And I've never called you kitten while you wear your collar before. No way either of us could have known." It makes for a surprise but Claude doesn't see it as a nasty one. Knowing what he does now about Dimitri's tastes, especially after he admitted he liked the new endearment, Claude thinks of this as an inevitable event. "Wanna tell me what's so bad about enjoying it."

Dimitri clearly doesn't want to. No hiding the displeasure on his face. "...damnably I haven't been able to sort that out yet."

"You don't know?"

"All I can tell is it feels shameful."

Claude pets his side with love and care, tone warm when he reminds him, "You know that's not allowed here, yeah?"

Dimitri finally cracks a small smile, laughing once, low in his throat. "You call me an animal and I sit up at attention. I'm a man."

"You are." Claude has always been an advocate for that belief and opinion. Especially when Dimitri refers to himself as a boar. "And that doesn't mean you want to be an animal, or treated like one. Y'know... a kitten's domesticated. Instead of an animal, hmmm, what about a pet?"

"A... pet?"

Claude sees his opening and grins. "Yeah. A pet. Spoiled and pampered by your owner who keeps you safe your whole life. Sounds pretty nice to me."

Dimitri colors again, but there's no violent flush, just pink in his cheeks, creeping down his neck. 

"You wanna be my pet, Dima? Promise to treat you real nice."

"This is absurd." Dimitri's voice is thick, giving him away as much as his lack of a clear denial. "You're teasing me."

"I am but I'm serious too. Is that something you want? If all you wanted to do was wear your collar and curl up in my lap while I pet your head and neck, it's not too far removed from our usual cuddles. And if you wanted more we'd talk about it."

"Being owned by you... sounds wonderful." Dimitri manages, bashful when he bites his lower lip.

"And having you is wonderful." Claude smiles, fond and warm, leaning in to kiss his brow. "And you know it's the same the other way around."

His reminder has Dimitri smiling back, much fuller than before. Good.

"Claude, it doesn't feel too one sided to you?"

There's his usual Dima. Claude sighs. "Making you feel good? Nope, never. I bet you're thinking the usual, _but what do you get out of it, darling,_ \- "

"I don't understand how that's suppose to be an impression of me."

"But you've done the same for me, Dima!" Claude soldiers on, even as he feels the heat creeping on his face knowing it's his turn to be vulnerable. It's still a trial, opening himself up in front of Dimitri, but his fear of being judged is thankfully nowhere to be found. They've worked hard to get here, together, and Claude loves Dimitri too much to fall short now. "I know even now choking me isn't something you enjoy."

Dimitri's brow furrows. "I don't dislike it -"

"I know, but you don't do it because you get any pleasure out of it. Anything you get out of it is secondary, because you're doing it for me. I like it. And when you see me enjoying it, that's what does it for you. You don't care about the act, you care about me being happy."

"Yes."

"And honestly, I don't know if I'll get anything beyond pleasing you out of our new play. We haven't tried it yet. And that's okay if I do or don't, because I'll know you're happy. Service goes both ways."

"Claude." Dimitri says his name so earnestly Claude's heart aches tender in his chest. Gods, he's lethal. "You're right. With these feelings, I didn't expect them, and I don't really understand them enough to express them. Even knowing it's safe to talk to you, my reservations still cropped right up."

"I get it." He does, because, "You want some more honesty?" Man, he's really on a roll. Guess he'll just let the boulder keep flying off the cliff side. "When I asked you to choke me the first time, I felt guilty. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you. Just talking about it was enough for me. If you never said yes I wouldn't have brought it up again. So when you came back to revisit it, I was guilty, yeah, but also I was so proud of you. For being able to discuss it with me. And." It shouldn't be so hard to say this but fuck it is. He lets out a not subtle breath. "It made me happy, Dima. That you were willing to figure out if this was something you could give me, and then you did." A dream come true, the first ever reward for being open and honest about something that left him completely exposed. Well, after telling Dimitri he loved him, and Dimitri staying with him. 

And because they really are a magnificent feedback loop building off one another, Dimitri's hand finds Claude's cheek, caressing it like, as he's always saying, Claude is _precious._

"I want to give you everything in my power."

"You have." Claude whispers, far more choked up than he wants to be. Unused to being seen, only able to come this far because of this trust in Dimitri. That Dimitri won't hurt him. That Dimitri will always respect and admire him, call him his friend as much as his lover. 

And that's enough vulnerability talk, even as he thinks back to the toy they bought solely for Claude to fill his throat. His own idea that embarrassed him when the time came, because he knew already Dimitri wouldn't be interested, that listening to Claude gag was a turn off, and Claude still worried he'd trigger Dimitri back to memories of his past. But Dimitri had sat behind him, chest to Claude's back, and placed his hands over Claude's while they fucked his mouth together. It'd made him so hot and tingly, trembling all over, and Dimitri started to palm his cock and that was it, Claude feverish and clawing at Dimitri's shoulders when he held his hips down and sucked him, not letting up for an instant. 

He'd been soft the entire time but he'd reeked of satisfaction all the same, knowing what he'd reduced Claude to, and proud of himself for finding out, no, it wasn't something he would partake in. Yet proud all the same he'd come to the decision on his own.

Claude's never felt more safe or spoiled in his life. 

Maybe that's where the feedback loop comes from. The more they receive, they just have to give. And give and give, because they've never had it before each other. 

Claude pulls him into a kiss before his self-preservation instincts kick in and deflect the moment. Wants to sit in the moment and enjoy his husband soft and adoring, trading kiss after kiss. 

"I love you, darling." Dimitri sighs, lost in the moment.

"I love you too, kitten," Claude smiles against his mouth. Can't hold in a laugh at Dimitri's fussy whine. "Too soon?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Dimitri says like it's killing him and Claude laughs, suffers his punishment of Dimitri rolling over him to smoosh his face into the mattress. Gets his head turned enough to continue with his lighthearted mischief. 

"Should I expand, call you something else?"

"I shudder to think what you'll come up with." Dimitri teases on top of him.

"Pretty kitty?"

"Pass!"

"Luscious lion?"

"Ah, hurm. Lion is... different from this? I'd rather not mix the two."

"Got it. Feisty feline?"

"Claude."

"Oooh, amorous alley cat!"

Dimitri bursts into laughter on top of him. "No! Denied! You're impossible!"

"I thought I was handsome." He waggles his eyebrows for full effect and grins wide when Dimitri elects to shut him up with kisses. Mmmmm.

Claude really loves his husband. 

Much like Dimitri, he doesn't understand how he's here, but he has no intentions of ever taking it for granted. Entangles his legs with Dimitri's and enjoys what's left of the night to his fullest.


End file.
